Freezer Burn
by Shadow Herald
Summary: Axel Sinclair, A.K.A. Flame Face. Elsa Fryse, A.K.A. the Ice Queen. The two were human incarnations of the elements, destined to meet from the moment their eyes met. He was a red-hot flame that burned as bright as the sun, blinding all. She was a winter storm that raged on. Together? Well, why don't you find out? (Warning: Mild Cursing and name calling.) (AxEl ship ahead)


_There's never much thinking going on for most of the residents in the town of Radiant Garden. It always seems as if everyone is on auto pilot. Everyone just does things, without even stopping for a moment to think. What the hell kind of life is that to live? We're not just meant to live and die, kiddies. We're people, sentient creatures of Mother Earth who have brains the size of…_

 _ **Well they're bigger than a walnut at least.**_

 _The name's Lea. Lea Sinclair. You're kinda inside my head I guess, so… welcome to the party! I may not be the most organized guy in town but hey, I am definitely the suavest. I mean what's not to love? The spiky hair red hair, the emerald eyes, the killer smile, and not to mention my fabulous sense of fashion. I'm the whole package!_

"Is that guy over there mumbling to himself?" A voice whispered to my right.

I glanced over and saw two girls and a guy sitting at a table, huddling together like a sports team looking my way. The girl who spoke was covering most of her face with her black hair. The guy was glancing my way out of the corner of his eye while the second girl was just blatantly staring at me.

 _Like I said, not everyone was blessed with a brain larger than a poppy seed._

We were all in a local diner. I was sitting at the soda 'bar' while the group of degenerates sat at booth at the far end of diner.

"It's kinda sad." She spoke again, and they all giggled. The one guy at the table started waving his hand at them.

"Hey now, he's alright, better than that girl from the other day, right?"

"Ohhhhh, totally! She was, like, a _total_ bitch." The second girl said. The whole group started laughing, louder this time.

"Man, that's cold!" The guy said. "But not as cold as her!"

"Yeah she's a real Ice Queen, know what I mean?" The first girl said.

I knew who they were talking about. Elsa Fryse. She's considered the 'rich girl' around town. I don't really give two hoots about any of that though. She's just… She's hard to explain, but in a good way.

 _She's like a vanilla milkshake after a long, hot, summer day. She's like an ice pack on your forehead when you have an intense fever. She's like a breath of… really chilly fresh air. The best part is? I'm head over heels for the Ice Heiress. It was just meant to be. With my fiery hot passion and her rigid coolness, we'll be the most dynamic duo to ever hit the town! Talk about a real… Freezer Burn. But those douche canoes across the way are talking smack._

I hadn't even touched the double-patty cheeseburger in front of me. Instead, I gripped the ketchup bottle in front of me tightly. It was an older bottle, and was a little slippery from all the greased up paws that grabbed it daily. I gripped it too tight and the bottle went flying up out of my hand. It did a 180 flip in the air, so when I caught it I squeezed a whole glob of ketchup onto my red overshirt.

 _Thank the almighty heaven above I didn't get this on my white shirt. That would've sucked major balllllllls._

"Oh look what Flame Face managed to do!" The idiot of the group yelled. The other two at the table looked at her like she was stupid. She got frustrated and pointed to me. "H-him, you guys!"

The other two looked my way and started laughing hysterically.

"Hey man, you can't get your shirt any redder!" The male of the group yelled.

I flipped them off and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly took off my second shirt and started washing it off as best I could. It wasn't really noticeable, except the stain and water being a darker color than the shirt itself. I shrugged my shoulders in the mirror. Not really anything I can do.

My ears perked up when I heard a crash and a muffled voice yelling. I turned my head towards the door and decided to quickly walk through. What I had just heard could never mean anything fun. Once my eyes adjusted to the brighter lighting in the normal part of the diner, the hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood on end. Elsa Fryse was now in the building. She had a periwinkle car coat on over a navy blue blouse, white jeans, and white flats.

Elsa and the Idiot were both on the floor, with a plate shattered in between them. There was also scattered food scraps on the floor now. They must have bumped into each other.. Elsa was sitting up while the girl was laying down, wincing in pain, holding her forehead. The guy of the trio was trying to stop himself from bursting with laughter while the first girl looked furious. Elsa was rubbing her forehead, it looked like she hit her head.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm still new around here…" Elsa said quietly.

"You should really watch where you're going, you oversized icicle!" The first girl, and presumed leader of the little posse, said.

"Wh-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I spoke up, walking over to them and stepping in front of where Elsa was sitting on the floor still. "Why don'tcha just leave this poor, and innocent mind you, girl alone?" A smile spread across my lips. "Obviously it was an accident, otherwise she wouldn't be apologizing. So… How about _you_ apologize for being so snippy?" I tapped my index finger to my temple. "Got it memorized?"

"Stay out of this, Flame Face!" The girl yelled, looking redder in the face than ever. She picked up her own bottle of ketchup. "Unless you're really feeling the red today!"

I chuckled a bit. "Man, who put salt in your cereal this morning? It's not past midnight yet, Doucherella, so why not go back to being the 'sweet' and 'adorable' little princess you're pretending to be?"

The girl huffed and aimed the ketchup at me. I held up my already stained shirt and let it take the full force of the blast of red, tomato-y goodness. She kept squeezing the bottle for what felt like four eternities and a day or two, but it was probably only a few seconds. There was still a sizeable amount on it. The girl was panting now for some very questionable reason. More than likely she isn't used to doing the dirty work. I looked behind me to say Elsa looking up at me with confusion and a little relief.

These guys have been giving her hell for quite some time now. I looked down at the mess that Miss Priss caused. It was tomato murder scene right out of a cheap horror film. I sighed heavy. There goes another one of my favorite shirts.

"For one," I said. "It has come to my attention you didn't properly address me. To you, the name is _Mister_ Flame Face." I shoved the ketchup soaked shirt in the face of Priss Gone Wild. "And you're going to leave this girl alone. Or else." A mad smile crossed my lips.

"What the hell, man?" The guy of the group said as he stood up from the table, walking toward me. He got all up in my grill, chest to chest and everything. Probably had girls in the back swooning like in the cartoons. "You wanna go?"

"Well if you're gonna get that close you might as well kiss me, stud!" I headbutted him, which hurt me like a mother, and sent him stumbling back. "And brush your teeth, onion breath." I grabbed a salt shaker from behind me and screwed the top off really quickly and pouring a decent amount in my palm. He came walking towards me again, fists clenched. I tossed the salt at his face when he was close. "No need to be salty!" I turned around, helped Elsa to her feet, grabbed her hand, and started running towards the door. "Keep the shirt, doll!" I yelled to the girl with the ketchup face who was running to the bathroom.

Once we were out we kept running to the end of the block and turned the corner. Once we were safe and out of sight I, extremely reluctantly, let go of Elsa's hand. We were panting pretty heavily. He actually had a smile on her face. It was refreshing from the normal, professional face she always wore. She was beautiful on her own, but when she smiled?

Just sacrifice me on the spot, oh dark lord.

"Wh-why? H-ho… What?" Elsa stammered. "Who are you? Why'd you help me?"

"Name's Lea! Lea Sinclair. But you, my dear, can call me anytime!"

"Anytime? Wh-oh. Oh." She actually chuckled a bit. "Clever, mister wise guy. My name is Elsa. Elsa Fryse."

"Why, thank you, Elsa Elsa Fryse!" I folded my arms across my chest. "And as to why I helped you? Well I couldn't just let a beautiful, kind girl get harassed by a group whose combined IQ is about 15."

"Wh-what did you just say?" Elsa asked with a very confused look on her face.

"You're kind?"

"Before that!" She stomped her foot.

"Oh, I said thanks!"

She was glaring at me "After. That. Lea."

"Oh, duh! Duh duh duh! You're beautiful. Like drop dead beauty. That's coming from a guy who spends his free time in the mirror most days!"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She was blushing now, so I nodded with a big grin. "Th-thank you, Lea. For everything. You're really kind."

I laughed breathily, rubbing the back of my head. My cheeks were a solid pink now. What a neat shade, pink. They're usually not that color.

"Not a problem!"

"Hey, Lea…"

"Whats up?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

Elsa pointed behind me. "What's that?"

I looked behind me, but there was nothing but an old lady carrying a bag from a clothing store, and a small child walking a dog three times his size.

"Uh, what'cha mean?" I asked as I started to turn back towards her. Before I turned all the way back around she was several inches from my face. I froze in an instant. She seems to have that effect on people. "Uh-"

Then she kissed me on the cheek and then dashed around the corner. "See you around, Lea Sinclair!"

 _Wh-_

 _Uh._

 _YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

"Yeah, you most certainly will!" I called back to her, wherever she was.

 _Best. Day. Ever._


End file.
